


Sell Your Soul

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, basically me projecting onto hajime, no happy ending lol, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Make me love myself so that I might love you.
Kudos: 17





	Sell Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, kind of a disappointing return! I'm just going through it right now! I promise I'll be back with some more epic content soon. As usual, comments are appreciated, and I hope you all have a lovely day!!

Sometimes, life was poetic. 

Sometimes the blooming flowers made you think of yourself and how you were growing, and though it was slow, maybe you’d one day be something beautiful; sometimes the people passing by gave you a sort of sonder feeling, and you’d muse about what they did in their daily lives as opposed to going about your own; sometimes the stars at night looked like your own dreams, so bright and far away, yet somehow feeling reachable. 

But sometimes, life wasn’t poetic. Sometimes two people you know die days apart and the academy you admire so much gives you no explanation; sometimes you try to demand answers and quite literally get knocked to the ground. During times like these, you’re reminded that you’re just a kid. No one special. Just another kid trying to live. Just like those other kids whose lives were ripped away from them so early… 

A snarl rips through your throat, and you try to reason with the man pinning you down—with  _ yourself— _ that they were just as valuable as those in the Main Course uniforms. You try to echo your friend’s words, but they fall on deaf ears. Who cares what a mere Reserve Course has to say? 

You feel your face burn as the man spits his venomous reply back at you. You can feel a sort of fury you’ve never felt before fill your entire body. It was then that you truly grasped the meaning of “seeing red”.

You’re up on your feet in an instant, throwing more blind punches. You feel your knuckles graze skin, and you’re prepared to get knocked out cold as you hear him growl out something about sending you to the hospital, but you look up to see a woman standing between you and him, her arms outstretched. You’ve talked to her before. Your face is burning even hotter than it was.

“Hinata-kun? Are you okay?” You feel her eyes on you. Her gaze softens; yours hardens. A soft gasp leaves her. “You’re bleeding…”   
  
A handkerchief is offered to you. Something about her sweet, gentle tone makes you hiss through your teeth. You slap the handkerchief out of her hand, whip around, and storm away. 

The man’s words echo in your head as you walk. You wipe the blood off of your mouth, gritting your teeth. Your stomach hurts, and you feel nauseous and dizzy with rage. It swirls in you like a hurricane or a tornado—something violent because you want nothing more than to put your fist through a wall just to see what would happen. What would break first: The wall or you?

You look at the smeared blood on your hand. You already know the answer. 

The anger doesn’t take long to fizzle out; in fact, it’s gone before you’re even back in the Reserve Course building. Though, in its place came nothing, and you were even more hollow than before. Devoid of feeling, of purpose, of talent...

_ But maybe not for long.  _

* * *

The sunset is beautiful. A lovely mix of purple, blue and orange with pink clouds rolling by. You take a moment to admire it; after all, you didn’t know when you’d see it again. 

You’re barely able to look your friend in the eyes as she stands up from the bench that you two always sit on. She speed walks toward you with something in her hands: a rectangular thing wrapped in a pink bag. She stands on the tips of her toes, staring at you with shining eyes. 

“Hinata-kun! I got a new game for us to play! Do you wanna play it now?”

Your chest tightens as you shake your head. You apologize before saying that you have to go somewhere. Every word that spills from your mouth feels contrived and hollow. Your heart breaks a little as she frowns and looks down. “Oh. Okay.” She steps away a little as you walk past her, but you stop and look back at her for just a moment. The rushing water of the fountain sounds so much louder. You feel your mouth open, and you tell her to keep making more memories with her classmate, because she’s more than just the Ultimate Gamer. You make some joke about her character stats being off the charts, and though you internally cringe right after saying it, the smile on her face and the pink on her cheeks make it somewhat worth it. 

You continue to stare at her for a moment before turning away again. Even as you walk away, she stays in your mind. You raise your hand and look down at it before glancing back at her again. She’s still standing there, staring at you. Your mouth twitches before looking away, letting out a sigh. You have to keep going. If you want to join the ranks of the patron saints of Hope’s Peak, this is what you had to do. 

_ You just want to be someone that she can be proud of. Someone that you can be proud of.  _

You keep walking until she was out of view. You force her out of your mind for just a moment. You take a deep breath, puffing your chest out in some attempt to feel confident. After all, you knew what you were going to do now. You were no longer going to feel trapped, satanic and chained up while those around you flourished, holy and free. Finally, you would have something to be proud of. You were going to be something— _ someone— _ special: 

_ You were going to become the world’s hope.  _

* * *

“I-I don’t want to die!” 

You(?) watch as this girl cries and yells in a heap on the ground, full of holes and blood pooling beneath her. She’s looking at you(?) with a wide, desperate gaze like a scared animal. Though, you(?) suppose that is what she is at her core right now: a scared animal. You’ve(?) never felt fear before. That wasn’t your(?) purpose. Distantly, you(?) wonder what it feels like to die. In the back of your(?) mind, you(?) feel like you(?) might’ve felt something similar. 

You(?) watch the girl continue to writhe and cry about how she wanted to see her classmates again. Then, she reaches out toward you(?), coughing up a bit of blood. How unpoetic. 

“O-One more time...I-I just wanted to—to play video games with you. One...more time…”

Her arm falls to the floor, and her gaze goes cloudy. You(?) go over to her body and bend down, picking up the hair clip she was wearing. You(?) hold it between your(?) fingers, identifying it as the spaceship from Galaga. Then, your(?) vision goes blurry. You(?) reach up and touch your(?) face, feeling something wet under your(?) fingertips. 

You’re(?) crying. 

_ Why are you(?) crying? _

You(?) look down at the girl again, curled up in a pool of her own blood, her eyes wide and cloudy. A sudden thought breaks through to the front of your(?) mind, disappearing just as quick as it came. 

_ Only one of you will be missed.  _


End file.
